


Be Happy

by PixieLilac



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Mental Health Issues, Swearing, negan's wife, rough love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieLilac/pseuds/PixieLilac
Summary: "Why did you try to kill yourself?! For fuck sake.""You told me to be happy."





	1. New Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) thanks for clicking on this story! Please feel free to comment. This story will be in Negan's P.O.V. It will be in comic time line ONLY. If you would to know what any of the OC's in this story look like I have a link on my Profile for that. Thanks
> 
> ............................ this means hours passed  
> _____________________ months

It was like every fucking morning, Getting woken up from my peace state of sleep, dreaming of my passed wife. Lucille. She was the kind of girl that could get any sorry fucking- sap on their knees. Including myself. Her hair was raven black, bright hazel orbs with a smile that could brighten the damn room. Now.. She’s fucking gone and it’s all fucked up fuckvile. ‘Fuck stop thinking about that sappy shit you dumb fucker.’ I grumble to myself as I dress myself, pulling up my jeans, buttoning them. Where the fuck is my jacket… God fucking damn it I left it in the pub. Before I left my glorious room I looked over my giant self in the mirror. Fuck I’m a good looking fucker. I laughed pleased with my appearance before swing Lucille over my shoulder. Now let’s get my jacket.. God Please let this not be a shit fucking show this time.  
The door the pub is already open. Who the fuck is checking out MY wives. Or who the fuck left it open. A grunt left my lips, parting a the sight before my eyes. Yume my little asian is laying on one of lounges playing with herself. Her blonde hair a mess. Jordan. Fuck my most eager she loves messing around the most. All she’s wearing is a skimpy black tee. Rubbing herself against one of the bar stools. Amber.. Well she’s not doing much typical.. Why the fuck did I even say yes to her in becoming a wife? Oh yeah, I’m whore.. And Sherry.,. Dwight’s ex wife. She’s a bitch but damn she has a nice fucking bod. “Sherry, why the fuck is the door open. Also who the fuck has my jacket. I have shit to do.”

“Why, are you always accusing me of this shit?! Are you saying I do nothing all day!? It’s not like I clean up after them and you” She snapped at Negan throwing a towel at him. 

“Calm, the fuck down Sherry. Jesus christ.” I grumble, throwing the rag down. Fuck Sherry. Who needs her anyways I found myself plopping down on a red leather chair, rest my head back. It took no time at all before Jordan was sprawled across my lap, trying to get in my pants. . 

“Do want be to help.” Jordan asks pushing her lip out a bit. Giving Negan a fuck me face.

“Get a damn room. I just cleaned that chair. If you only wanted your jacket, ask Yume.” Sherry growled before leaving with a basket of laundry. 

Jordan rolls her eyes. “Thanks, bitch but he would rather fuck me anyhow.” 

A grumbled broke out of my lips. Now I’m fucking frustrated. They all fucking know I don’t play the damn favorite card. I know what to keep my big ass mouth shut. “Not, in the mood hot cakes. Maybe later after my run.” Jordan sighed rolling her eyes moving off me in a second after I said that. My eyes travel over to Yume. Who is now sitting at the small table working on 

something. She’s cleaning my jacket. She’s angle but dumb as fucking rocks. I know she’s normal a lesbian. However she doesn't mind give me head, and a blow once in while. So yeah I let her become a wife for that those reasons. The best is when I get to watch her get kinky with the other wives. Mainly Jordan. 

“Yume, may I have my damn jacket? I have to go rice cakes.” A devilish grin screeches across face as my eyes, drop eyeing her titts in that corset she’s wearing. 

“Yep, I sewed the rips for you honey!” She smiled handing the giant 6’7 man his jacket. A heavy black lather jacket with now a patch of pink thread on the right arm, from where she patched it up.

I hold in an angered grunt, as my eyes go over the small pink thread. It’s not big, but still noticeable. “Why pink for fuck sake?”

“Pink, is cute! And it goes with black amazingly.” She smiled, sounding brain dead. Still not picking up that Negan wasn’t pleased. 

I rubbed my forehead with my thumb for a brief moment. “Thanks.” I grunt leaving the Pub. Basically the room where all my wives live and do nothing all day. Also the place where I fuck their brains out.

………………………………………..

We have been out of the wall of Sanctuary for about 3 fucker-fucking hours now, still haven’t found anything we really need. Such as ;blankets, winter coats, condoms. We have a good amount of food stored, and water. We don’t have the fuck amount of shit for winter, and we have more people.

“Can we go back? We have been at this shit all damn day!” Greg complained fooling; Negan, Dwight, Connor and Trix. 

Trix laughed, looking behind her shoulder. “Grow a damn pair, the people at home depend on us bring supplies home. Not crying about going home ourselves.” 

The rumbling dopy fucking laugh that I fucked out caught all them off guard. Trix was easily one of my best Saviors she was pure, she wasn’t going to sugar coat shit. She told how it was. She also carried her own weight, without a man or chick. She also had a way with words that seemed to piss off the guys. Funny thing is she could easily kick any of their asses. “No, Trix right Greg. Buckle up your kid balls and lets get this fuckitry on the way.” 

Connor and Dwight both slightly laugh, splitting away from the three of them. Hopefully without the loudest giant talking every three seconds they would have better chances. 

Negan rolls his eyes realizing that he was left with Trix, and young boy fuck up. The three of them cleared a few buildings all of them were already cleared. Like dead fucking walker bodies on the ground. Someone else was around here. Fuck it could be another bull shit group. “Hey, do you think another fucker around here?” I asked after the fourth store.

“I don’t know. Why are you asking.” Greg asked softly collecting a few sweatshirts

“Because, he doesn't want to fucking die. Dumb kid.”

“Both of you stop fucking fighting for one damn moment. This is fucking serious for fuck sake.” I growl. Moving deeper into the store, that was when I fucking heard it. It wasn’t load. The faintest shit I've ever fucken heard but it was a light humming noise. It sounded like it coming from the store right to this one we haven’t checked yet. 

I don’t even think. Fuck me this could the only damn time Lucille get really bloody this trip. My large bulky figure has a hard time stopping at the door. Instead of crashing into it making sure whomever is in their knows I’m here. I ever so carefully open the door. Checking behind more shoulder for some odd reason too. Of Course the two are right behind me that gave me the courage to be.. Well me the loud annoying loud fuck chocky asshole. Negan. 

“Hello, fuck! Come on out I know you're in here don’t need to be shy about any damn thing. I heard you humming some or some-fuck-ing thing.” My eyes gaze over the store to see what it once was. It was a candy store.

Shifting of feet, with the crashing of boxes gave away the person's spot. The back near the hard candies. A women stood holding a bag, her hands shaking. Her face wasn’t visible or body just the bag, and silhouette 

“Oh, they're you are! Fuck, don’t make me look bad. I just want to get to know you.” I smirk stepping forward. Walking towards the fuck. They didn’t move.. They seem scared out of their fucking pants. I don’t blame them. 

The women let out a small whimper clutching tight to her bag. Her blonde and black hair in two messy buns. The jeans she was wearing had ripps everywhere stained of blood. A pastel pink Tee shirt with a cat mermaid. Her eyes Hazel. A bright happy Hazel that could brighten a room. When her lips parted to speak she lost her voice. Petrified. Her smile was unique with a gap. 

I blink my eyes twice. Fuck.. I just whipped out my big boy bat to beat the shit out of some low life scum. To only to scare the shit of some scared women. “Did I scare you?” 

“Y-yeah.”

“Sorry. I thought you were some bad fucker. You know?”

“Understandable. Can I leave now? Please.. He might find me.”

“Sur-” I stop mid sentence at the part ‘he might find you.’ I clench my fist tight my knuckles white. The one thing I completely despise is sexual violence and rape. “What do you mean by that? Is some fucker harming you, touching you?”

“U-um.. Kinda.. I really should go.” She was stopped in her tracks as the large hand wrapped around her small wrist. 

“I’m not allowing you to go let yourself be some fuckers toy. If what you're telling me is true.” 

“He only makes me do.. Things when he’s high. I promise I’m okay thank you for your concern. I just need to keep moving so I’m free.” She closed her eyes regretting saying that giving away that she was trying to stay away from whomever she was talking about. 

“That’s it. I don’t like kidnapping people but if that means I can prevent you in getting raped I will.”

“Are you inviting me back into your group? Wouldn't your leader be like mad… No please don’t I’m a waste of supplies.” 

I raise my brow with a wide smile, showing of my perfect handsome smile. “Well, this tall handsome fucker is the leader. So yes I am. However on one condition. May I know your name. I’ll tell you mine.” 

The girl’s eye where soft as she looked the man over, he did look dangerous. He could be lying but what did she have to lose? She just got away from being a slave for almost two years. What could worse than that? Nothing. So she saw no problem with his deal. “That sounds agreeable.” she smiled sweetly before giving him the password. “Nazareth, nice to meet you.”

“Negan, Nice to meet you too. Nazareth. Odd name but I like the shit out of it. Let’s get you back to Sanctuary. I can show you around all that fun fuck-shit.”


	2. Odd Duck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naz, is an odd duck. https://www.pinterest.com/Silverhatesuall/nazarethtwd-ocbe-happy/ this is a link to Naz's aesthetic board so you'll know what she looks like.
> 
> Same with this one for the story, https://www.pinterest.com/Silverhatesuall/be-happy-twd-fanfic/

The ride back to Sanctuary was more of a shit show, kinda like fucking a ugly hooker. Nazareth, Naz, Nel whatever the new girl's name is she's quite so fucking quite and of course Connor was already trying to get his cock wet. For fuck sake, even Trix seemed to have the hots for her. "Are you gonna say anything? Fuck did I scare you that bad. Shit." I grumbled out as I stretch out, folding my arms behind my hair before I looked back her. Her eyes held so much pain, for fuck sake I didn't want another whiny bitch back at Sanctuary fuck.  
"I have been talking. You haven't been listening, you startled me but you didn't scare me there is a difference." Nazareth responded with her eyes glued back to the window next to her, quickly after her small fingers dug at the child lock unlocking the door. "Pull over, this is my stop."  
"You have not been talking, don't fucking lie to me. Your in MY truck." I growled back making sure this girl knew who was in charge, now what the hell is she doing? Before I could open my big sinful mouth Dwight had already stopped the truck partly confused at what the hell was going on. "No, your fucking not."  
With a shrug Nazareth opened the door and hopped out from the truck, her black combat boots where the first thing that meet with gravel road. The only thing in sight of them was a large forest that seemed to go on for miles and miles. Her small frame then turned around, before she sat the bag of food she collected in the town back the tire. Just what the fuck does she think she's doing?  
"You got to be fucking kidding me, motherfucker." I groaned running a large callous hand down his face before getting out himself, slamming shut the passenger seat door. "You just wanted a quick lift and your off? While some worthless fuck wants to harm and what else fucked up shit? Fine." I told Nazareth with a cocky smirk, watching her eyebrows knit together, waiting for her to run into my arms telling me how right I am. Crying the whole ten yards. But to my shock and disappointment she didn't, she just nodded the fuck? "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be alone you know? What if that fucker found you? My group will gladly wait for us, if you want me to walk you to where ever your trying to go. Maybe if you allow it we can have a quick quickly." Good job, instead of actually thinking about what the fuck I'm saying my dick does the talking, fuck me. To be be fair how can you really blame me? Have you seen the lips and ass on her holy-mother-fucking-shit it might be heaven's gates, sadly I can't tell what her bust side is but I do get to see her ass bounce a bit, as she slowly passed. "So wha-"  
"Maybe." She answered, getting slightly uncomfortable from his sex idea. Can for once in her life can a guy want to talk to her not for her ass? That would be great and a dream come true. Nazareth than slung her bloodied baby blue back pack over her shoulder, before she flashed Negan a smile before she walked off the gravel road to disappear into the woods."If you can keep up, and not get lost when you go back old man." The girl laughed as her pink hoodie began to disappear into the sea of green. You got to be fucking kidding me, normally I'd just walk away and give to fucks about girls who try to make their pussy to hard to get. However, I can say I have never fucked a girl with blonde and black hair, along with having a ass that nice. "Fuck you, won't be that hard to follow your big ass for that the fact your wearing pink." I retort before walk into the woods after her, my cocky charming smile glued to my face. Normally for most of the woman aka whores back at Sanctuary i just have to give them this smile and their panties are on the ground.  


Okay fuck, maybe this wasn't a good fucking idea. it was a horrible fucking idea, for the damn fact that i'm fucking lost.FUCK ME. This forest is also miles long, fuck, fuck, fuck I got lost over seeing some chicks ass and wanted to fuck, I really need to start focusing.Before I could let out a annoyed groan, the snapping of twig caught my attention narrowing my eyes in the direction expecting to see another walker but to my surprise it was her. The mixed of emotions I felt were anger and some of relief somehow, maybe for the fact that I might get that pussy after all. "Found you! Hold fucking still, bitch."

Nazareth's head whipped around to look around her shoulder with a laugh, why the hell is she laughing? what the fuck is so funny? Is it my size. Fuck her, at least I'm not like five feet tall. "What's so funny?"  
"The simple fact, that you left your group for some chick you don't know. And that you think I'd actually sleep with you, sadly I'm not. Your a bit much for my taste." She retorted.  
My jaw clenched up, as my knuckled began to turn white from hard I was holding my fists together, is she trying to piss me off to leave? If so it's gonna work fuck. How am I a bit much for her taste? "You just said before I don't know you, maybe I can change your mind and blow you away with my fucking abilities. Ever tried fucking in the woods before, I bet your into that shit right?"  
Again Nazareth and turned around her back facing Negan, before she crossed a trail that lead to another road on the other side of the gravel road behind a fallen pine tree was a black motorcycle. She rolled the bike to the path before she put on her navy bomber jacket and her white helmet, that had cat ears. "I'm gonna leave now. Maybe if our paths meet again, you'll have better pick up lines."  
Holy fucking shit. I softly gulped as this girl got on the most well kept bike I've seen in years, part of me was disappointed that I got a boner from watching her get on the bike.  
If our paths meet again? For fuck sake, I highly doubt that but sure and maybe I get a crack at that ass at some time it's a good deal with me. "Can you drop me off near my truck?"  
With the purr of the bikes engine and Nazareth doing a wide turn to get on the path she wanted, she nodded and patted the seat behind her. Sucks for him which isn't much room.  
Am I really going to let some chick I just met drive me? For fuck sake I'm such a pussy for pussy. I plopped down on the seat and already the seat was going up my ass this is going to be fucking long ride, fuck. The only plus side of this I get to hold onto her slightly, but it wasn't much. Note to self, she's an insane driver. Not in a bad way but she tries to fucking jump fallen trees. The first time I made her swerve around it, and almost shitted myself, the second time she did it with me screaming. 'No, fuck FUCK FUCK,  
FUCK ME NO STOP.' I blink a couple times when the bike came to a quick halt, we're already behind my truck enough where I can see it. What the fuck.  
"Your stop, that'll be five bucks." She crackled out a warm laugh as the giant got up still looking to the truck then back down to her. "You got lost going in a circle. You would have found the other road if you didn't find me, but see you around Megan."  
"It's Negan." I groan, before I could say another word she seeded off leaving me in the dust. I softly chuckled to myself as i walked back to the truck, only a hour pass in total and I bet my men are pissed, but fuck them I'm in charge. Now what wife should I have dye their hair like that? hmmm..

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think of the first chapter of Be Happy? Please let me know!


End file.
